The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for coring an anatomical tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices and methods for accessing and coring bone.
It is often necessary to access a core sample of biological material such as to diagnose defects or ailments. To obtain a sample, an instrument may be used to remove a portion or a “core sample” from surrounding biological material. In some circumstances, the cored material is bone. For example, it may be desirable for a physician to access cortical bone and then retrieve cancellous bone.